1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a head drive control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus using a liquid discharge head to discharge a droplet as a record head, e.g., an inkjet recorder is known.
To form a high-resolution image, the nozzle density of the liquid discharge head increases such that a pitch between the adjacent nozzles becomes small, and a partition width between each of liquid chambers through which a nozzle passes tends to become thin.
Therefore when a droplet is discharged from a nozzle, drop speed changes depending on whether a nozzle adjacent to that nozzle is a nozzle discharging a droplet, or the nozzle which does not discharge a droplet, and the adjacency crosstalk, i.e., shifting in landing position of the droplet, tends to occur.